


Lookin' Sharp

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Jimon Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, HI SIMON AND JACE ARE TOTAL DORKS BYE, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, Music, i really dont know how to tag these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Day 5- Music





	

Their tastes in music are… eclectic, to say the least.

Jace listens to punk and classic rock mostly. Sometimes he listens to twenty one pilots and Artic Monkeys. He listens to Lady Gaga at least once a month.

Simon was a bit more… all over the place. When he’s in the shop, he listens to rock and metal. At home, he listens to things like the X Men sound track, or normcore, or classical music. He’ll dance around to dumb music when he thinks he’s alone.

The first time Jace caught him, he’s in a t-shirt and boxers, singing Call Me Maybe into a hairbrush. Jace immediately burst out laughing.

It becomes a regular occurrence in their house.

Once in a while, Simon will catch Jace jamming out to Ke$ha, air drumming to his heart’s content. It’s his favorite thing.

Sometimes, Jace will put on old, cheesy love ballads and pull Simon off the couch, begging for _‘just one dance.’_ That turns into a night of clumsy slow dancing and gentle kisses without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me! All my Jimon week stuff is tagged Jimon Week.


End file.
